4 times Cas stops Dean from getting off, and 1 time he helps
by Zikadiel
Summary: Dean just wants to have his 'alone time' but his roommate, Castiel, keeps interrupting him. Destiel college AU.


Dean lies awake in the dark room. He doesn't know what time it is, only that it is definitely way past midnight and he still can't sleep. The college workload has been harsh compared to high school, and although he isn't doing too badly, Dean is beginning to feel the pressure.

But, he thinks to himself, a little alone time therapy should help ease that off a bit – not that he manages to get a lot of time alone with his busy schedule and trying to keep up something of a social life. He looks over to the other bed in the room where Castiel is lying and listens to the steady sound of his breathing to make sure he's asleep. When he's sure Cas isn't going to notice what he's doing, he palms the hard line at the front of his boxers before silently slipping his thumb under the elastic and pulling them down only far enough so that they aren't in the way. He goes slowly, working himself up first using light teasing strokes with his open hand.

He tries not to think about Cas, but he can't help it. He's never considered himself gay or bi, always preferring the ladies, but his roommate ... Well he has got to admit – if only ever to himself – that the guy is hot. Dean will never confess to the amount of times he's gotten himself off thinking of his roommate's intense blue eyes and the 'just fucked' look that he's always wearing. No matter how many times he tries to tell himself that he's straight, Dean just can't stop himself thinking about him.

The more Dean tries not to think about Cas at all, the more the guy pushes his way forcefully into his brain. He pictures Castiel's plump pink mouth as he closes his fist around his cock and unintentionally lets one small groan slip past his lips.

"Dean?" Castiel whispers. Dean hears the sheets rustling like Cas is moving to get up out of bed. He freezes and it takes him a moment to find his voice.

"Yeah?" he manages with a dry croak. He clears his throat, hoping it will just come across as sleepiness.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he mutters, turning onto his side with his back to the other bed. "M'fine. Go back to sleep."

His dick is still hard in his boxers and he considers waiting until Cas has fallen asleep and going into the bathroom to finish off, but decides he can just wait until morning instead. He'll get up early and take a long shower, rather than getting out of bed right now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dean doesn't wake up early the next morning, and neither does Cas. They have a short argument over who'd forgotten to set the alarm before they went to bed the night before but that ends quickly when they both realise that they don't have time for that.

Dean, having lay awake for a large portion of the night with an untended erection and waking up with it still there, slips into the bathroom before Cas can notice it and locks the door. He climbs in and washes as quickly as he can. They need to be at their classes soon, but he thinks he can spare the time to take care of his needs while he's in there. He runs his hand over his dick and closes his eyes, leaning his back against the cold tile wall and picturing full breasts and soft curves that are very definitely female, but that image gets pushed aside out of his mind by one of a more lean and angled body; a body with hard muscle, dark messy hair, blue eyes, a deep gravelly voice –

"Dean?" Dean jumps at the sound of Castiel's voice and almost loses his balance when he hears Cas knocking impatiently at the bathroom door. "Are you almost finished?"

"Almost," he growls back, frustrated.

When the other side of the door falls quiet again he takes a moment to breathe and steadies himself against the wall with one hand, leaving the other to slowly stroke over his erection which is curving up and pressing insistently against his stomach, but he drops it again when Castiel knocks at the door a second time.

"Just a minute, Cas," he groans, pressing his head against the tiles.

"We're both going to be late," Castiel tells him impatiently, "and I need to shower before I leave."

Dean sighs with frustration and quickly rinses away the soapy suds still covering his body before he steps out and wraps his towel around his waist, holding it out slightly with one hand when he opens the door so that his raging boner isn't quite so obvious.

As much as he doesn't like it, he really should just get a move on and get ready. He has to be at a lecture soon and he doesn't want to fall any further behind by being late and missing something. He's just going to have to wait.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dean is getting desperate now. He's spent all day in and out of classes and doing all the things he needs to get done before, finally, he has come back to their room. But Castiel seems to have decided that now is a good time to clean their bathroom, and he is doing so with the door open. Dean sits on his bed, shifting uncomfortably before deciding that he just doesn't want to wait any longer. His dick hasn't stopped perking up at every little thing all day and he just really needs to get off like, _right now_.

He does the first thing that comes to mind and slips into the closet built into the wall of their room. Very few of Castiel's things are in this closet because he also has a chest of drawers where he keeps most of his things. Dean realises how ridiculous it has gotten, that he has reached the point where he will hide in a closet just to jerk off, but he figures Cas will see that he has left the room and will think he went out somewhere.

He stands there in the dark with his back to the door and massages himself through his jeans for a moment before opening the button and pushing his hand inside. He rubs firmly trying to get off as quickly as he can, but his jeans are too tight and he realises he's going to need to pull them down. Just as he's reaching down to pull down the zip, Cas opens the door.

Dean jumps and panics and it takes him a second or two to get his hand free from his pants while he's scrambling to make himself look like he was doing anything other than what he was doing. Castiel stares at him in confusion and surprise.

"Dean, why are you in the closet?" He asks, but Dean thinks now that maybe it's amusement he's seeing in Castiel's face, not confusion. He doesn't even try to be subtle about it when his eyes drag down Dean's body to his crotch, and then slowly back up again to Dean's eyes. He raises an eyebrow.

Dean struggles to think of something to say but with the fact that he has been caught, quite very literally, with his hands down his pants and the way Cas is looking at him, he give up before very long because he just doesn't have a good answer. He can't help but agreeing with the angry voice in his head telling him how stupid this idea was. Eventually Cas walks away, leaving Dean standing in the closet, red faced and extremely embarrassed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night Dean pretends to sleep, listening carefully for any change in Castiel's breathing. When he is sure that Cas is sleeping, he slips his hand down into his boxers and doesn't waste any time teasing. However, before he's even had his hand on his dick for a full thirty seconds he hears a noise from the next bed and immediately stops moving.

At first he thinks that the sound of moving under Castiel's sheets is just him turning over or shifting in his sleep, but after a moment he realises that Cas is definitely not sleeping. He doesn't dare move – he barely dares let himself breathe at all – while he lies there in the dark listing to the rustling of Castiel's hand moving under the bed sheets, and it's doing nothing at all to help his own situation.

After a few minutes he hears the quiet _pop _of what he thinks sounds like a bottle being opened, and then the wet sound of lube being rubbed into skin, and he prays that it will be over soon because he doesn't think he can handle listening to this and not touching himself for much longer.

He doesn't think Cas is even trying to be quiet about it, grunting quietly before his hands begin moving again. Dean imagines Cas fucking himself on his own fingers while jerking off and, oh yeah, he's more turned on than ever now, but he doesn't want to risk Cas hearing him – or risk Cas knowing that Dean has heard him – so instead he lies in silence, holding back a tormented sob as he listens to the sound of soft moans and gasping breaths from the other bed until finally there is one last moan and a heavy sigh.

Dean swallows as quietly as he can, doubting that he would have been able to cope with it any longer. He closes his eyes and pretends to be sleeping when he hears Cas get up and go to the bathroom. He's too jumpy now to deal with his own problem, so he presses his face into the pillow and hopes that he can sleep through his sexual frustration until morning when he would have some time to himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dean wakes up the next morning alone in the room. He checks the time on his phone and sees that Cas probably left around twenty minutes ago, and he silently thanks his roommate for being quiet enough not to wake him.

Dean knows he should have plenty of time to himself now that Cas has gone to his class. He has a class this morning but he has time to go slow and doesn't need to hurry to get ready. Finally.

He wriggles under the covers and feels his morning hard on pressing urgently against his stomach. With no roommate to interrupt him, Dean is definitely not going to let himself miss this chance. He stretches out lazily on him bed, taking long slow strokes until he remembers the lube that he now knows Cas has hidden somewhere around his bed.

He gets up out of his bed, pulling his shirt over his head as he moves toward the other bed in the room, and sits down on the edge of it. He finds the lube in the first place he looks – under Castiel's pillow – and doesn't even consider moving back to his own bed now that he's sat there. He pictures Cas lying behind him across the bed, fisting himself under the covers, and quickly pulls off his boxers, kicking them across the room towards his own bed.

The lube warms quickly in his hands, but he decides that since he's not in a hurry he's going to take his time and enjoy it. It's not like anyone is going to interrupt him now. He begins slowly, spreading the lube over his dick and closing his eyes while he thinks back to last night and remembers the noises Castiel was making when he thought Dean was sleeping.

Dean is just starting to pick up the pace when the door opens and Cas walks in, stopping dead in his tracks when he looks down at Dean stark naked with his dick in his hands. Dean panics and grabs the pillow to cover his dick even though it's pretty damn obvious what he's been doing. Castiel just stands there, eyes wide and staring in surprise with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"I uh … thought you had a class this morning?" Dean says, trying to force a laugh, but he can feel every inch of him burning with humiliation and he silently curses himself for forgetting to check that the door was locked. Hearing the key turning in the door would have at least given him long enough to dive under the covers.

"My class was cancelled," Cas mutters, still staring down at Dean in disbelief.

Dean doesn't blush very often at all, but he's sure he is now and he awkwardly sits there, waiting for Cas to walk out or turn around or do anything, but instead he just continues to stare.

"Well, you just gonna stand there and watch?" He growls, feeling very vulnerable with nothing between him and complete nakedness other than a single pillow. He can feel his face continue to grow warmer and can no longer look Castiel in the eye.

"If that's an invitation," Castiel says quietly.

It's Dean's turn to stare now and he feels his eyes go wide with shock while he watches Cas lift the strap from his laptop bag over his head and set it gently down on the floor by his feet before moving closer.

"I'm not jerking off in front of you," he snaps, glaring at Castiel for a moment before he has to look away again.

"Why are you on my bed, dean?" Castiel asks, slowly takes off his jacket. He doesn't stop until he's standing right in front of the bed, less than a foot away.

Dean curses himself again, but he doesn't move at all – he can barely breathe when Cas comes to stand right in between his open legs and tugs gently on the pillow. Dean grips the pillow tighter and won't let go of it, even when Cas pulls harder. He looks up at Castiel's face and now he's sure he sees amusement there.

Dean thinks that Cas is just fucking with him and is about to start yelling at him to leave, but he can't find his voice to say it. However, it only takes another moment and one look into Castiel's determined eyes to realise that, no, he isn't messing with him. He swallows hard and feels his dick jump excitedly under the pillow.

Cas kneels on the floor with his hands on Dean's knees, never taking his eyes from Dean's, and runs his hands gently up the inside of Dean's legs, opening them just a little wider. Dean's heart is racing and he wonders vaguely if maybe he's still asleep and just having some kind of blue-balls induced fantasy dream.

Cas starts gently kissing gently along Dean's thighs, moving his mouth slowly closer and closer to Dean's dick. His hand moves under the pillow and over Dean's hips, purposefully brushing Dean's dick with only the lightest touch of his fingertips, before his hand goes higher onto Dean's stomach and then his chest. He rubs a thumb over the raised nub of Dean's nipple teasingly and then gently pushes. Dean gives in without any resistance and let's Cas push him onto his back. This time when he tugs on the pillow, Dean lets it slide from his grip instead of fighting to keep it.

Cas goes back to kissing Dean's thighs, working closer to Dean's dick and moving away again. Dean feels Castiel's hot breath on his balls as he moves his head over to start on the other leg, and Dean's hands curl into fists, gripping tightly onto the quilt. He can't even bring himself to feel embarrassed at being caught anymore when he feels Cas' nose and lips brush his erection, and his tongue dips quickly into the slit, tasting the pearly drops of precome beading there.

Dean feels like he might start crying if he doesn't get off soon, and he really doesn't want to be caught jerking off and crying all in one day. A broken sob escapes past his lips when Castiel's mouth moves away again, but it turns into a gasp when he lifts one of Dean's legs up, holding it up while he uses the other hand to open the cheeks of Dean's ass. He licks at Dean's hole, fucking him with his tongue until Dean gives in. It's something Dean has never tried before and he's never been one to shy away from trying different things, but at first it's all a bit too new and Dean finds it a little too weird to loosen up and just enjoy it. He squirms a little in discomfort, but only for a moment. As soon as he feels Castiel's hand resting on his on top of the blankets he relaxes and starts moaning and bucking his hips, wanting more, no longer feeling any of the awkwardness he'd felt when Cas had first walked in. Clearly he's not the only one who's been thinking about this and wanting it.

Dean hears himself make a sound that can only be described as a whine when Castiel withdraws his hand from Dean's and his tongue leaves him, but Dean's too far gone by now to care. He can't take it any longer. He gives up and grips his cock in one hand, pumping fast and rocking his hips into his tightly curled fist while lifting his other arm to rest behind his head so that he can watch Castiel's face watching him.

He knows he won't last very long now, staring down at Cas, whose lips are parted slightly, eyes focused intently on Dean's hand stripping his own cock mercilessly with one leg still up in the air held up on Castiel's shoulder. The only noises in the room are the wet, fast sounds of lubed skin on skin and Dean's quiet gasping moans as he strokes himself to completion. Cas turns his head slightly and resumes pressing his lips to the inside of Dean's leg, still never taking his hungry eyes from Dean's quickly moving hand. He glides both of his hands slowly around Dean's hips, cupping his ass in both hands and gripping firmly.

Beads of sweat cling to Dean's hair and roll slowly down his neck, and he feels his cheeks grow even warmer when he realises how soon he is going to come. He throws back his head, panting and whimpering quietly when he feels his balls tighten and paint white streaks over his stomach and chest. He rubs slowly, working himself through it to the last drops until he feels his relief flooding his entire body and his arm drops limply back down onto the bed.

"There," Castiel whispers, crawling up onto the bed next to Dean, "that's better."

Cas reaches out to Dean's face and for a moment Dean thinks Cas is going to kiss him, but instead he rubs a thumb under Dean's chin, picking up a drop of come where Dean hadn't noticed he'd caught himself. Cas raises his thumb to his lips, sucking down on it to clean it off, and Dean gulps as he thinks that if he hadn't already finished, he could have come just from watching that.

"I have to go," Cas says abruptly, getting down from the bed quickly to pick up his coat and laptop. "I only came back to get my keys. You should probably think about locking the door in future."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Dean asks, still a little breathless. His eyes follow Cas as he picks up his keys from the small table by the side of his bed and tries to exit the room hurriedly. "What, so you get a show and I don't?"

Cas stops with his hand on the door and turns back to look at Dean, wrecked and naked and still lying covered in his own come on Castiel's bed, and he bites his lip.

"Uriel is waiting to meet me," he says after a long pause, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. "Next time."

"I'll hold you to that," Dean mumbles, closing his eyes so that he doesn't have to look at the smug expression on Castiel's face. When he hears the door open and close again he heaves a sigh and, after a moment of internal debate, forces himself to get up on his shaky legs to go to the bathroom. He needs to shower and get ready for his class.

And yeah, there's no way he's going to be remembering to lock the door next time. In fact, he thinks as he turns on the hot water and steps under the beating spray, he can hardly wait to get caught again.

* * *

**A/N: **_Ok mostly I'm just practicing using present tense since I've always used past tense. Figured I'd try it a few times to see how I like it. So far it still feels very weird and I keep catching myself slipping back into past so if that happens here, sorry. This kind of thing is apparently what happens when I decide to celebrate the new year by getting drunk on my own with my laptop, so I'm sorry for that too. I'm posting this now before my better judgement can kick in. I'd sober up in the morning, read it, and immediately delete it. I still might. But for now, happy new year-we-shouldn't-have-gotten-but-did-because-that-apocalypse-got-cancelled _


End file.
